


男朋友

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: 川西拓実失忆之后，突然多了一位男朋友。
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 3





	男朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 双杀手设定
> 
> 白色情人节快乐～

川西拓実走出医院正门的时候，有人挡住了他的去路。

他抬起眼瞟了一眼，看到了熟悉且让人厌恶的脸。他随即低下头，装作无事地想绕开对方，对方却在他迈出右脚的时候，向左移了一步。

川西深吸了一口气，抬起头，看着站在他面前的川尻莲。

“请问你是？有什么事吗？”

“我是你男朋友。”川尻莲面不改色地说着。“来接你出院。”

川西拓実和川尻莲是死对头，是道上人尽皆知的事。

川西拓実虽然才二十三岁，但在业内也算得上赫赫有名，他失败率是最低的，当然叫价也对得起他的质量。而川尻莲的出现打破了他几乎是一家独大的情况。

还有传闻说，川尻莲在一起川西拓実势在必得的赏金任务中，抢先他一步开了枪，成功的拿下了人头——也夺走了赏金。

若只是如此，川西还不会一直记恨在心里。最后现场发生了爆炸，一根横梁掉落了下来，而那时川西正好站在横梁的下方，是川尻突然出现将他推开，他才躲过一劫。

明明应该是感谢的事情，但对川西拓実来说更多的是耻辱。

从那之后川西便经常会和川尻做对。不管是合作还是对手。川尻却对此却并不在意，每次都满是笑意游刃有余地应对。

真让人火大。

川西一拳打向面前的沙袋。

中间人带着详情来的时候，川西是并不愿意接的。这笔任务太难，

“失败还要被抹杀？”川西将文件丢在桌面上，“我可还没活够。”

“哎呀，这不是相信你的能力吗。”对方赔着笑脸，“不然我就只能去找川尻莲了。”

川西听到这句话之后，斜着眼看向对方，冷笑了一声。“知道了，你走吧。”

于是川西就这么草率的接下了这单任务。

至于为什么说是草率——他失败了。

当他被迫滚下山坡的时候，满脑子想的都是，看来在道上混不下去了。

川西再次醒来的时候，却意外地发现自己躺在医院里。

房间里只有一张病床，而房间里其他的陈设正常的不能再正常了。他看了一圈，确认了他确实身处在一家医院的单人病房。

可是他记得自己滚下山坡的地方太过荒郊野外。也不知道是谁发现了他还把他送到了医院，还给他安排了这么高级的病房。

他还没有整理好思绪，护士就推开门进来了。“您好川西先生。”对方拿着记录本一样的东西走到他的床边，“请问您现在感觉如何？”

川西看着对方，突然计上心头。

“请问这里是……？我为什么会在这里？”

对方露出意外的表情，但依旧耐心地回答着，“这里是医院，您朋友昨晚将您送来，并办理的住院手续。现在我们准备为您做二次检查。”

“朋友？”川西听到回答后，想了许久也想不出会是谁。他看着护士，露出满是歉意地表情，“抱歉……我现在什么都不记得了。”

23号单人病房的帅哥失忆了！

消息迅速在护士间流传开来。大家纷纷溜到23号病房，为了一睹传说中的帅哥尊容。

23号病房的患者在住院期间没有任何人来看望，他一个人在医院接受完了治疗。等到出院的的那天，依旧没有人来接他。护士都在讨论着这么一个帅哥怎么一直孤身一人，看起来怪可怜的。倒是川西自己知道，现在没有人来才是最安全的。

他盘算着尽快回到家收拾东西，然后想办法远离这里，再想办法处理会发生的事情。

然而他刚走出医院，就看到迎面走来了一个他眼熟到不能再眼熟的人。

“请问你是？有什么事吗？”

“我是你男朋友。”川尻莲面不改色地说着。“来接你出院。”

川西还没来得及多问几句，就被对方拉着手推进了车里。这辆车他认识，是川尻莲最喜欢的座驾，每次开出来时都带着炫耀的意味。

川尻一言不发地发动了汽车，川西坐在后座疑惑地观察了一圈车内，透过后视镜看着对方。“我们这是去哪？你真的是我男朋友？”

对方驾驶着汽车在街道上穿梭，“现在去我家，你家最近……有点乱。”他将车停在红绿灯前回过头，看着他有些委屈地说。“我当然是你男朋友，你怎么能把我也忘了呢？我叫川尻莲，你可以叫我莲。这次拓実你可要记清楚了。”

川西还是第一次听到川尻用这样的语气和他说话。在他的印象里，川尻永远是冷冰冰的，不苟言笑。他们仅有的几次对话也都是相互明嘲暗讽，最后闹得不欢而散。此时川西还有一些不习惯，更不可能直接叫出对方的名字。

“那你为什么你之前都没有去医院看我？”川西决定陪着对方演下去，看看他究竟葫芦里卖着什么药。

“之前在忙工作，所以送你去医院之后不方便再去看你。”对方解释着。

“是你把我送到医院的？”

“啊……对。”川尻顿了一下。“你和我去山上玩，但是不小心从山坡上摔下去了。”

“不是你把我从山上推下去的？”川西反问道。

“我怎么舍得让你受伤。”川尻莲苦笑了一下，“你…现在还有多少记忆？”

听到这个问题，川西沉默了，思考着怎么说才不会让对方起疑心。隔了一分钟后他才斟酌着开口。“还记得自己是谁，家在哪里。但是不记得自己为什么会受伤，还有在此之前一直在做什么。”

说话间，川尻开着车进了一家庭院，停在了一栋别墅前。川尻下了车，走到了后座打开了车门，一只手挡在了车顶上，“我们到了。”

川西抬起头看着站在门口的人，迟疑着下了车。

在他的面前是一幢三层的欧风别墅楼，身后是一大片花园，种了许多其他种类的花，能看到其中有一大片粉色的非洲菊。管家从楼房里走了出来，接过了汽车的钥匙，开着车去了车库。

川尻带着川西走进了屋子，房子里很干净，看得出每天都有人在打扫。川尻带着他走到一间房间门口，对方打开门，显出房间的全貌。房间正中摆着双人床，床上铺着全新的床上用品，床的对面墙上挂着一台电视。

“这是你的房间。”川尻对上川西疑惑地眼神。“我知道现在你肯定还有很多疑惑，你先住在这间房吧，之后我再给你解释。”

川西没有再多纠结，没有拒绝对方的好意。毕竟他现在没有感觉到川尻有什么杀意，不像是来找他麻烦的样子。

“我的房间就在对面。”川尻指了指对面的房间，“有什么事的话可以来找我。”

“川尻先生，川西先生。午饭已经做好了，请问现在要用餐吗？”身后传来保姆的声音。川西听到对方喊出他的名字时挑了挑眉，他没想到川尻家的保姆都会认识他。

他们走到餐厅，川西看着餐桌上摆放着的菜肴，都是他喜欢吃的菜。他再一次感到吃惊——川尻莲不知道什么时候连他的口味都摸清楚了。如果他此时真的失忆了，或许的确会相信川尻莲就是他的男朋友。

两人相安无事地吃完饭，川尻说他还有工作就急匆匆地出门了。

等到川尻离开了屋子，川西盘算着要不要趁着这段时间先回一趟家。然而他刚走到大门口，管家却不知道从什么地方冒了出来。“川西先生，川尻先生向我们交代过了，希望您可以好好休息。”

言外之意就是要他在房子里好好呆着。

川西看了眼对方，没有说话转身回到了川尻给他准备的房间里，准备从窗户离开，却发现他房间里的窗户根本打不开。

他有些烦躁地走到每个窗前，发现没有一个窗户他能打开。甚至他稍微弄出大一点的动静，管家就会从他身后冒出来，问他有什么需要帮助。

“川尻莲——”

你这个变态！

川西最终放弃地回到了房间，他现在全身上下只有一部手机，但他不敢轻易地联系认识的人，而且他也发现有人对他发出了追杀令，不过并没有人接下。虽然他不知道川尻莲究竟扮演着什么角色，但既然给他提供这么好的环境，不怕有人能找到他，那不如就当做是休假好了。他这么想着，百无聊赖地在房子里转了几圈，发现只要他没有想离开的意思，就不会有人限制他在屋子里做什么。

他找到忙碌的佣人，试图从他们的口中得到些信息。但不知道是不是川尻莲早就和他们串通好了，他们的回答几乎如出一辙——之前川尻莲很少带川西来这栋房子，所以他们只是见过他几面，对他们之间的事并没有深入的了解。

晚饭的时候川尻莲没有回来，川西一个人坐在餐桌上吃着晚饭，餐桌上依旧摆着他喜欢的菜。吃完晚饭他走到客厅，客厅里摆着一台很大的电视，一旁的电视柜中摆放着不同的游戏机和游戏光盘，还有一格里放着许多电影的碟片。他打开柜子，从一摞碟片中随意找了一张，放入了播放器内。

电影播放着，胰脏衰弱的女主和男主关系渐渐亲密，两人去旅行去看烟花，经历着一点一滴。直到结尾的那一刻，川西才发现自己坐在沙发上流着眼泪。他有些慌乱地找来纸巾擦拭，又随手换了一张碟，这次他换到了一部喜剧片，然而他的思绪还停留在上一部电影。电影过半他才慢慢缓过劲来，一阵困意却突然袭来，他打着哈欠继续看着屏幕，却也慢慢抵挡不住睡意。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，川西看着天花板有一瞬的恍惚。他猛地坐起身，发现自己躺在川尻给他安排的房间里，低下头，还发现身上被换上了睡衣。他的记忆还停留在昨晚，他坐在沙发上看着电影，听着电影里欢快的音乐，觉得眼睛有些酸涩，便闭上眼睛想休息一下。而再睁开眼睛时，就躺在了床上。

他还在思考到底是怎么回事时，突然响起了敲门声。

“拓実？”门外响起了川尻的声音，“你醒了吗？”

川尻莲回来了。

川西下了床，打开了房门。

对方满是笑意地站在门前，“早饭已经准备好了，你快准备来吃早饭吧。”说完他便离开了。川西看着对方离开的声影，也能想到是谁给自己换了衣服。他皱了皱眉，洗漱过后来到了餐厅。

川西从来没有想过，有一天他会和川尻坐在同一张桌上，岁月静好地吃早饭。早饭的内容意外的是和式的，川西已经很久没有在早上吃过米饭了。

“拓実。”川尻出声问道，“你现在有想起什么吗？”

川西停下了动作，看着坐在对面的川尻，缓缓地摇了摇头。川尻没有再追问下去，转而给川西倒了一杯牛奶。

“哦对了，我朋友给了我两张棒球比赛的门票，不知道你有没有兴趣。”突然两张棒球比赛的门票出现在眼前。川西看着门票，心里有些惊讶。

他记得自己曾在一次晚宴上和一个喜欢棒球的富商聊起过他的这个爱好，那是他唯一一次在外人面前透露自己喜欢棒球。他也记得，那天川尻莲也在晚宴的现场，但在他们聊天时他并不在附近，也不知道他最后从哪里打听到，还是单纯的巧合。

鬼使神差地，川西点了点头。

川西带着墨镜坐在球场旁的座位上时，感觉自己此时真的是在度假了。他还是第一次到现场观看棒球比赛，观众的欢呼声，队员的呐喊声，伴着棒球击中时的闷响，场上的选手打出了一个本垒打，川西也跟着一起为他叫好。

川尻坐在他的身边，一直在打着电话。四周太过喧闹，川西并没有听清他在说着什么。

“你要是有事的话就先去忙吧。”等到川尻终于放下了手机，川西提议道。

对方摇了摇头，“没有什么要紧的事。”说完，他把手机收了起来，注意力又投入到比赛中。

看完了棒球比赛，川尻带他去了一家著名的披萨店吃晚餐。

吃完晚饭后两人走在街头，街上的行人很多，大多数都三三两两的结伴而行。川西忽然产生了他和川尻在约会的错觉，他偏过头，看着一旁的川尻。

对方似乎察觉到他的视线，向他看来，垂在身旁的手也悄然握住了他的。川西下意识地想要挣开，却在看到川尻的笑脸时突然泄了气。

和另一个人一起去看棒球比赛，再一起在吃完晚饭后手牵手走过街道。这是川西不曾幻想过的事，却在今天误打误撞般的实现了。

“你为什么会知道我喜欢什么？”回到车上后，川西忍不住问道。

听到问题的川尻并不惊讶，却满是认真地回答，“因为我是你男朋友啊。”

想现在就从川尻的嘴里套出有用的消息并不简单，川西没有追问下去。但有一个人愿意去了解你，想要你高兴的感觉也不错。他闭上眼睛，在舒缓的音乐声中悠闲地伸了个懒腰。

之后的几天里，川尻很少会呆在家里。川西也乐得清闲，除了不能出门以外，每天都有保姆做好一日三餐，他想做什么都可以。偶尔川尻回来的早，还会给他带些零食或者带一些小玩意做礼物。川西也享受着每天被投喂的感觉。

有时间的时候，川尻还会和他挤在沙发上一起看电视，或是拉着他一起玩游戏。川尻家的沙发并不小，对方却总爱挨着他。川西提过几次，对方却依旧我行我素，渐渐地，川西也默认了这一行为。

大概过了小半个月，晚上川西坐在客厅里看着电视的时候，川尻莲回来了——他听着开门的声音，但他并没有去迎接对方的准备。却突然嗅到空气中传来了一股血腥味。

“你受伤了？”川西走到玄关，看到川尻坐在地上，背靠着门喘着气，一只手捂着腹部，指缝间满是血迹。他听到声音后有些艰难地抬起头看着川西。

“没事……一点小伤。”

听到这样的回答川西皱起了眉。他蹲下身，拉开川尻的手，对方深色的衣服已经被血浸染。他连忙跑回屋内，找到医药箱后回到玄关。

他小心地将川尻的衣服撩起，看到伤口后面色更凝重了一些。那是一条有点长的刀伤，还有血再缓慢地渗出。尽管他曾经经常会给自己处理伤势，却在看到这样长的伤口还是觉得棘手。

“我来吧……”川尻看出了他的犹豫，伸出手想去拿对方手里的瓶子。

“你别动。”川西躲开了对方手，打开手里的消毒水准备清洗伤口。他仔细地清洗伤口，再擦去附近的血污，清洗完后他用纱布把川尻的伤口包扎好。

川尻老老实实地坐在地上，垂眸看着川西的一举一动。消毒水突然刺激到伤口的时候，他深吸了一口气，川西的动作突然顿了一下，又很快地继续了下去。川尻却感觉对方再次擦拭时，动作放轻了不少，像害怕他还会被刺激到一样。

此时川尻嘴角的笑意无论如何也压不住，好在川西过于专注在他的伤口并没有发现。

把纱布系好后，川西终于松了一口气。他准备收拾东西时却突然听到川尻叫他。

“拓実。”

川西抬起头，迎接他的却是一个吻。

唇间传来意外的触感时，川西下意识地想推开对方。他双手抬起，紧紧地抓住了川尻的衣袖，想要用力推开时却犹豫了，指尖的力道渐渐地松懈。

然而这个吻没有持续多长的时间，川西的内心还没有挣扎出一个结果，本以为会深入下去的时候，川尻就放开了他又靠了回去。对方恢复了往常的笑容，还不忘感谢着川西帮他处理伤口。

川西看着对方的笑脸，一声不吭地收拾完满地的东西，拎起医药箱转身就走。他逃回房间，后知后觉的摸了摸自己的嘴唇，却又突然想起什么一般放下了手。

川西拓実！你清醒一点！

尽管内心在这么敲着警钟。但是有一个人愿意去了解你的喜好，还会花时间陪伴你。说不心动，肯定是假的。

可是。

手机突然震动了一下。川西从口袋里拿出手机，看到屏幕上的内容，意外地挑了挑眉。

之后的几天，川尻都待在家里，美名其曰养伤。

也正是因为这样，川西不得不每天都面对川尻。他原本有些尴尬，在那个不明不白的亲吻后，他有些不知道应该如何和对方相处。然而川尻好像并没有想解释什么的样子，好像他们是情侣，所以这是理所应当的事情。

不过好在开始的几天川尻大多数的时间都在自己的房间里，川西还可以躲着他。

过了几天，兴许是川尻的伤好了不少，川西在厨房遇到了对方。

看着对方在厨灶前忙活着什么，川西忍不住问道，“你在干什么？”

“在做甜品。”川尻头也不回的回答道。

川西听到后本想离开，转身时却瞟到川尻的手抚上伤口的位置，似乎还有些疼的样子。他停住了脚步，叹了口气走进了厨房。

此时川尻正在搅拌着蛋黄，川西走过去拿过搅拌器。“我来吧，你伤害没好全，去休息一下吧。”

川尻退开一步站在川西的身后，看着被夺走的工具已经在对方的手中转动了起来，回想刚才对方说的话，心里闪过一丝窃喜。他拿出其他的材料放到了一旁，做好准备后他突然伸手，从背后搂住了川西，又将下巴抵在他的肩头。

被突然抱住的时候，川西竟有一种习以为常的错觉。他破天荒地没有反感，任由对方抱着他，一步一步指导着他做这块蛋糕。

川尻说话的时候，声音伴随着一阵热流都传到了耳边。川西忍不住颤抖了一下，也不知身后的人有没有察觉，对方依旧一本正经地告诉他下一步应该做什么。

绝对是故意的。

等将做好的蛋糕液倒进模具，川尻才有些恋恋不舍地松开了川西，看着对方将模具送入烤箱。

“你怎么想到要做蛋糕？”川西一边收拾着桌子一边问道。

“因为完成了一个大工作要吃点甜食犒劳自己。”川西回过头看了一眼川尻，对方回以微笑，“而且我还没有让你尝尝我的手艺，但是这次被你抢去了。不过没关系，这可是我的独家秘方，我想你会喜欢的。”

收拾完桌面，蛋糕也烤好了。川尻将蛋糕拿出来，抹上早就冻好的奶油，又摆上了好几个草莓。

“尝尝看。”川尻切了一块递给川西。

川西看着蛋糕上的草莓，香气早已扑面而来。他用叉子叉了一小块放进嘴里。浓郁的草莓味在口腔中炸开，蛋糕的甜度刚好，不会觉得腻味。

“好吃。”川西脱口而出，又接着吃了一口。

“对吧？”川尻满是笑意地看着川西吃着蛋糕，对方的眼睛仿佛像孩童看到喜欢的玩具一样闪着光。

川西很快就把一块蛋糕吃完了，便又去切了一块。一整个蛋糕很快就被两人瓜分完了。

吃饱了之后，川西将盘子放到桌上，靠在椅子上满足地伸了个懒腰。川尻收拾着盘子，川西下意识地望向对方的腰，“你的伤，怎么样了？”

川尻低下头看了眼，“没什么大碍了。”

“那就好。”川西松了口气，走了过来，“你还是放着吧，我来洗。”川尻听闻放下了手中的盘子，川西刚想接过却突然被川尻拉住了手臂，一阵眩晕中，感受到一个温热的东西贴上了他的唇。

这个触感川西很熟悉——毕竟已经不是第一次了。

川尻这次并没有浅尝即止，像是打定主意想了解他更多。他撬开了川西的牙关，扫过他口腔里的每个部位。蛋糕的草莓味还没有消散，一时间川尻竟有些分不清这股香甜究竟是来自草莓，还是来自川西。

川西没有想到对方会突然亲吻过来，甚至比上次更加直接。事出突然，他被拉得一晃，还是靠川尻搂住他才稳住了身形。在上次的亲吻后，川西已经不止一次在心里问自己，到底对川尻莲抱有怎样的感情。抽丝剥茧之后，他才终于发现隐藏在最深处的喜欢。

那就做男朋友吧。不管川尻莲在医院门口接他的时候究竟是出于善意还是恶意，从今往后，他会一直当真。

想通之后的川西，伸出手抱住了川尻，也回应起他的亲吻。

川尻感觉到川西小心翼翼地回应，舌尖像本人一样有些害羞般，触碰到又缩了回去。川尻当然不会放过这样的机会，纠缠了上去。

在氧气消耗殆尽的前一秒，川尻终于松开了川西。川西喘着气，脸颊和耳尖都泛着红，眼睛湿漉漉的，像被欺负了一般。

“川尻莲。”川西看着对方的眼睛，第一次这么正式地喊着他的名字。“不要忘记你说过的话。”

“我当然不会忘。”川尻看出川西容易害羞的本质，大概说出这样的话就已经是他的回应，“那我可以吻你吗？”

听到问句的川西瘪起了嘴，“有人会在亲过之后再问吗？”

“那真是抱歉。”话音刚落，川尻又吻了上去。

川西不知道什么时候就被川尻带进了他的房间。这还是川西来到这里之后第一次进到川尻的房间，然而他还没有时间欣赏就被对方推到了床上。

川尻的手撑在川西的身侧，看着他的眼睛，“可以吗？”川西没有回答，却坐起身来伸出手环住对方的脖颈。

没有言语，川尻却读懂了川西的回应。川尻慢慢地将对方的衣服褪下，细密的吻不断地落在不同的地方，每一处都在被触碰到后发起烫来，很快川西便觉得自己整个人都热的不像样。

川尻突然停下了动作，越过川西在床头柜的抽屉里抓了一把东西出来。川西瞟了一眼，是润滑剂和套子。他没想到对方早就把东西备好在床头柜里。

冰凉的液体接触到身体的时候，川西忍不住颤抖了一下，但很快便被他的体温暖热。他能够感觉到川尻纤长的手指探入了他的体内，带着些许小心翼翼，又带着些新奇，像是要将他的内里完全了解透彻。

而这对川西来说却仿佛折磨，他本就容易害羞，而现在，喜欢的人在窥探他的身体，而他，自然不会在对方的面前落下任何秘密。

川尻伸入第二根手指，他又俯下身，去亲吻对方脖颈下方的痣。这个位置生得极好，他们如果拥抱在一起，他们身上相对位置的痣也会贴合紧密。川尻很是喜欢这里，他从亲吻转而变成了啃咬，逼得川西忍不住推了推他的脑袋。

“你是狗吗？”

川尻闻言松开了口，从下往上地看着川西，“那也是最爱你的那条。”

川西又闹了个脸红，他败下阵来，不得不承认在这方面他比不过川尻莲。川尻也确实放过了他的痣，转而伸手抚上了他的性器。这时，川西也要承认，有人服务的感觉比自己动手要更好。川尻的手指包裹着他的性器上下滑动，指尖时不时擦过顶端，惹得他喊出了声音，体内的手指也似乎找到了那里，被反复地按揉着。川尻似乎是很喜欢听，更变本加厉地欺负起人来。快感前后夹击，快要将川西的理智冲洗地一干二净，他再也无法控制住自己的声音，房间里回荡着他勾人的呻吟。

就在川西觉得要到顶峰的时候，川尻却突然松了手，连同身后也退了出来。川西喘着气，瞪了一眼对方。然而在川尻看来，那双被性欲熏红的眼眸用这样的眼神看着他，分明就是在撒娇。

“拓実，不要急。”川尻笑着亲了亲川西的唇，几下带好了套，缓慢地深入了进去。

他刚进入便感受到对方身体的温度，待他顶进了最深处时，身下的人却在颤抖，大概是被他的尺寸刺激到。

“啊！疼……”尽管川尻在前戏给了足够的耐心，川西却还是无法避免地感到疼痛。他下意识地想推开身上的人，对方却根本不给他逃脱的机会。川尻没有贸然地行动，他安慰般地亲吻着，等着对方适应。

川西深呼吸了几次，疼痛感不再明显的时候，他动了动腰，扑闪着氤氲的眼睛。川尻收到了暗示，吻了吻川西的眼睛，便缓慢地抽动了起来。

川尻的动作不快幅度也不大，可以算得上是温柔。然而却苦了川西，这种仿佛隔靴止痒的程度根本无法满足。他忍不住小声地开了口——“快……快点。”

如果世界上有后悔药的话，川西此时肯定会毫不犹豫地吃下去。川尻在听到他的话之后，停了一秒，便如他所愿地加快了速度，然而这却超出了川西的想象。他想要逃脱，双手却被川尻死死地压在床上。

“不……哈啊……”川尻每一下都凶狠地顶入，甚至还会摩擦过那一点，对方甚至不忘照顾他的前段。快感如潮水般涌来，川西觉得自己要沉溺而亡。

在高潮来临时，川尻清晰地听见那一声。

“……莲くん。”

清洗之后两人面对面躺在床上，川尻心情绝佳地揉着川西的头发，突然听见对方开口。“我有一个秘密要告诉你。”

“什么？”川尻漫不经心地用手指把玩着川西棕色的发尾。

“其实，我没有失忆。”

听到这句话的川尻并没有表现出惊讶，川西疑惑地看着对方悠哉的模样，“你早就知道。”是肯定句而不是疑问句，这样就能解释为什么川尻不让他出门，也能解释为什么自己的追杀令被取消了——可能都是出自他的手笔。

川西故作生气地挣开了川尻的拥抱，翻过身背对着对方。川尻忍不住笑意凑了过去，“生气了？”他又重新揽住对方的腰，“我知道你是想躲着他们 。而我已经帮你把所有问题都解决了，现在已经不会有人再找你麻烦了。”

“所以你之前是因为这个受伤的吗。”

川尻没有回答，像是默认了一般。川西依旧没有转过身，却问出了他想问很久的问题。“你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

什么时候开始的呢。川尻突然回想起他第一次见到川西的时候。那是在一家赌场，川西坐在下方，手里握着两张牌，看着坐在对面的人，脸上满是自信的笑容。就在那一瞬间，川尻就被他吸引了。他看着对方顺利地将对手面前的筹码全部赢走，然后潇洒地离开。

从那之后，川尻莲通过一些手段得知了对方的名字后，便对川西拓実多留个心眼，甚至出手救了对方一次。但他却总觉得对方好像很讨厌他一般，他们两个人就没有正常的对过话。但这并不影响川尻对川西的欣赏和喜爱。

所以当他得知川西任务失败的时候，第一时间就是去找他。他很幸运，在任务地不远处的树林里发现了对方，连夜送到他相熟的医院里。

川尻本不想再出现，他正在想办法帮川西善后，然而他却听他的医生朋友说——川西失忆了。川尻本不想趁虚而入，但最终他还是向朋友打听好了对方的出院时间，一早就守在了门口。

还好在之前通过很多方法了解了对方的喜好，喜欢看他吃喜欢的东西时眼睛放的光，也喜欢看他惊喜的表情。但是他很快就发现对方其实并没有失忆，他的内心一阵窃喜，也许对方并没有他想象中那么讨厌他。于是他们心照不宣地一直走到了今天。

“拓実。”川尻紧了紧手臂，“我们离开这里好不好？”

“为什么？”

“嗯……累了？”川尻想了想笑了出来，“大概是不想再过那种提心吊胆的生活了，拓实呢？”

沉默了许久后，川西点了点头。

  
-  
“莲くん！”川西远远地向川尻招着手，“这里。”

川西穿着一身白色的浴衣，上面点缀着粉白色的樱花花瓣，一头粉色的头发在人群中异常地显眼。川尻递给他刚买好的苹果糖，“尝尝？”

川西咬了一口，“好吃！”说完他开心地将糖伸到了川尻的嘴边，川尻就这他的手咬了一口。突然烟花在空中炸响，两人抬起头，看着眼前的盛况。

“拓実。”川西转过头，对上川尻的视线。

“綺麗ですね。”


End file.
